Dancing Swan Lake
by WriterwithStyle123
Summary: Hinata is a dancer. She can dance to just about anything. Hip-hop, salsa, tap, ballet, jazz, breakdancing, and much more. She meets new people and sees old friends. She came to just dance and only dance. Then Kiba comes in. Can Hinata only just dance, or will Kiba get in the way? Rated M for suggestive themes. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Swan Lake**

**_Chapter 1_**

I just pulled in to Kohona Dancing Academy. I was so excited about this year. I can show what i could do in dance. I'm Hinata Hyuga. I was supposed to run my dad's company, but i didn't know anything about them, so my dad sent me to a collage.

I just walked off the bus and got my bag. I am what you call a dancing queen. I could dance any dance you name. Jazz, hip-hop, waltz, salsa, and my favorite, ballet. I could even dance more too.

"Hey. Hey, Hinata!"

"Huh? Oh Ino it's you. Oh and Tenten too. Hey"

"Hey Hinata.", Tenten said.

"Are you ready for dance." Ino yelled.

"Oh yeah I can't wait. I'm ready to show everyone what I got."

"That's the Hinata we know."

We walked into the big white building. It was really tall and had vines growing all around it. The buildings doors were huge. They were gray with little flowers engraved. We walked in a big mess of kids ready to dance.

We were all lead to a big auditorium. Everyone sat down and were waiting for the teachers to come. I saw some faces here and there. There was my cousin Neji, and my old crush Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino.

A teacher walked in and everyone got quiet. "All right. Welcome to the dance academy. I am Tsunade, your principle. I will make sure everything goes right. If you go against the rules you will be in a punishment class. Do I make myself clear."

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I hope you have a great time. You should all have dorms. You may go and unpack your belongings." Everyone got up and left.

I went to my dorm and I found out I was sharing a room with my best friend Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Hey ,"She reply back, "I can't wait to see what teachers we get."

"Yeah I can't wait ether. I hope we get the same teacher."

" Ya I hope we do too."

**Beep, Beep, Beep "Students, will you all please go to your first class. Thank you."**

"Oh I think it means we go now."

"Yeah lets go Hinata."

We walked into the auditorium again and people we separated into groups. I was with Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Neji. We all talked and waited for our teacher.

"So guys hows it going," asked Kiba.

"Good," everyone said.

"Hinata, Kiba asked, what's with the bag?"

"Oh, this has my shoes in it."

"But you are wearing shoes."

"These have my dance shoes in it."

Kiba stood there and watched me.

After 10 min. of waiting our teacher came. It was Kurenai Yuhi. "Sorry I was late but the teachers kept holding me up. Now lets start to dance." 'Now it time to show what I got.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

We all lined up on the wall and told the teacher what we could dance in. Kiba and Sasuke did hip-hop, Neji salsa, Tenten tap, Sakura ballet and now me. "Hinata, asked the teacher, What do you do?"

I giggled "Well were should I start. I can do hip-hop, tap, salsa, waltz, western, jazz, ballet, and."

"Whoa. Hinata so you're a dancer."

"Yes."

"Can you show us something?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

"O-oh s-sure. What d-do you w-want to s-see?"

Everyone gathered in a circle "What should we have her do?" asked an eager Sakura.

"Lets have her pull and name out of a hat." Kiba said. "Okay let's do that."

They toke pieces of paper and wrote down some names. They put them in a hat and mixed them together. "Okay Hinata, you pick one out of the hat and that's what you will dance for us."

"Okay."

Hinata reached her hand in and pulled out a little slip of green paper. She smiled and put it in her pocket. She walked over to the teacher and told her the kind of music she needed. After she put on the shoes she needed and stood in the middle of the floor. She looked at the teacher and she started the cd.

She did a cartwheel first and danced to the beat. Everyone was in awe. She did two flips and toke a step back the she did turns and flips, cartwheels, and coffee grinders. She ended with a handstand to and flip and ended it as the music stop.

Everyone had jaws dropping the floor. She walked to her bag, changed her shoes and was walking to the door. She turned back to them and bowed. "Bye guys oh and that was hip-hop, my style." She walked away with a smile on her face. 'First day was good'.


End file.
